Rhume
by Engelly
Summary: Hanabusa a le rhume. Kain est inquiet et se confie à Ruka. Celle-ci va le pousser à se déclarer. Kain/Aidô.


_Auteur : Engelly_

_Titre : Rhume_

_Couple : Kain/Aidô_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino._

_Rating : K_

_Genre : Romance, sûrement un peu OOC._

_Résumé : Hanabusa a le rhume. Kain est inquiet et se confie à Ruka. Celle-ci va le pousser à se déclarer. _

_Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour ! Ah cela faisait si longtemps. La fin de l'année scolaire est proche, je vais bientôt pouvoir reprendre du service ! (Vive la seconde !)_

_Je tiens à remercier **CraC craK belin **pour ses fics qui m'ont toujours motivé. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai découvert le Kain/Aidô. Tu m'as définitivement converti à ce couple. Je remercie aussi **Jolly-Roger-77 **pour la fic qu'elle à écrite sur ce couple. Aller la lire, elle est super._

_Merci à vous deux et aussi aux autres qui ont commenté mes autres fics. Vous êtes géniaux !_

_En ce moment j'ai le rhume et c'est ce qui m'a inspiré. Je déteste le rhume ! Mon pauvre nez !_

_Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise._

**_Rhume _****_:_**

Pour la énième fois, un éternuement se fit entendre. Depuis quelques jours Aidô était malade. Il avait prit froid et avait attrapé un rhume pour le plus grand malheur de tous. En effet, le vampire ne cessait d'éternuer et de se moucher toutes les trente secondes, ce qui était très désagréable. Le pauvre vampire avait le nez aussi rouge que celui de Rudolphe (1). Il refusait d'aller en cours, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas briser son image de charmeur à cause de son nez rouge fluo. A vrai dire, ce refus arrangeait les autres vampires qui étaient tranquilles pendant quelques heures. Seul un vampire regrettait la présence du jeune blond. Même si il ne le montrait pas, Kain était inquiet pour son cousin. Il ne suivait pas le cours, regardant la place vide de son cousin. Seule Ruka avait remarqué que quelque chose semblait perturber Akatsuki. Par chance, ils étaient à côté dans ce cours. Elle put l'interroger discrètement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Arrête, je te connais ! »

Kain soupira. Ruka avait le don de savoir quand ça n'allait pas. Elle était la seule à savoir le déchiffrer. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

« Ok. T'as gagné. »

Tout à coup, la sonnerie retentit. C'était la fin des cours. Kain sortit suivi de très près par Ruka. Ils regagnèrent le pavillon sous les cris hystériques des filles de la Day Class. Une fois rentrés, la blonde revint à l'assaut.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je suis inquiet pour Hanabusa. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste un rhume. »

« Mais il n'avait jamais été malade avant ! »

« Parce qu'un vampire tombe rarement malade. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'arrive jamais. Souvient toi quand Rima a eu la grippe. » le rassura Ruka.

Malgré cela, Kain n'était pas rassuré. Décidément son cousin lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Lui qui était d'habitude si détaché ne cessait d'être inquiet. De plus, il ressentait d'autres sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir pour son cousin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Devait-il le dire à Ruka ? Après tout elle était sa confidente.

« Ruka… je ne sais pas si… »

« Oui ? Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je crois que… non j'en suis sûr. J'aime Hanabusa. »

« C'est normal c'est ton cousin. »

« Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Ruka était surprise. Non parce que Kain venait de lui avouer qu'il aimait son cousin, ça elle l'avait deviné bien avant lui. Non, elle était surprise par le fait qu'il lui ait avoué. A elle ! Elle était très heureuse car c'était la preuve qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Lui qui était habituellement si réservé à propos de ses sentiments.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Comment ça tu sais ? »

« Oh je t'en prie. On se connaît depuis l'enfance. Je te connais bien maintenant ! »

« C'est si flagrant ? »

« Oui ! »

Kain semblait si embarrassé que Ruka ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Alors, quand comptes-tu lui dire ? »

« Jamais. »

Ruka perdit son sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va me détester. Je ne veux pas le perdre ! »

« Et pourquoi veux-tu qu'il te déteste ? »

« Parce que je l'aime alors que c'est mon cousin ! »

« Tu sais très bien que chez les vampires, on se moque des liens familiaux. Regarde maître Kaname. Ses parents étaient frère et sœur. »

« Je sais. Mais c'étaient des sangs purs. »

« Et si c'était réciproque ? »

« Impossible. »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir sans avoir essayé ! »

Sur ces mots, Ruka entraina Kain dans les escaliers menant aux chambres.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tiennent ! » le coupa la jeune vampire. « Tu vas aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens ! »

La blonde le poussa vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son cousin.

« Allez ! »

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et referma aussitôt la porte.

« Ruka ! Ouvre cette porte ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit »

La blonde tenait fermement la poigné. Impossible d'y échapper. Kain se résigna.

« Ok je vais le faire ! »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » soupira Kain « Dans quoi je m'embarque ? »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ruka sourit. Puis, Kain ayant promit, elle lâcha la poigné et partit. De son côté, Akatsuki fut tenté de partir mais il avait fait une promesse. Il était obligé de la respecter.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire une telle promesse ? »

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit lentement et s'approcha discrètement du lit de son cousin. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, il ressemblait à un ange. Kain s'assit au bord du lit et observa son cousin. Aidô avait un mouchoir dans une main et tenait la couverture de l'autre. Son nez étant bouché par le rhume, il respirait par la bouche. Akatsuki s'attarda sur celle-ci. Ses lèvres étaient roses et sa bouche ouverte pour pourvoir respirer. Si seulement il pouvait les embrasser. Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer sur les lèvres de son cousin. Kain détourna les yeux. Son regard tomba sur les cheveux de son cousin. Ils étaient si blond, si beaux… Akatsuki tendit la main vers les cheveux. Il les caressa doucement. Ils étaient si doux.

« Akatsuki » murmura Aidô

Kain retira précipitamment sa main. Son cœur battait rapidement. Son cousin était en train de se réveiller. Aidô ouvrit les yeux. Le cœur de Kain s'accéléra à la vue des beaux yeux bleus. Il était subjugué par le regard azur du plus jeune.

« Akatsuki ? »

Kain se reprit. Il devait tout lui dire.

« Hanabusa. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… »

Le blond se releva. Il était maintenant en position assise dans son lit, soudain inquiet. Kain paraissait si sérieux. Mais avant, il se moucha bruyamment pour se dégager le nez. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Akatsuki prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas après ça. »

« Je ne te détesterai jamais ! »

« Depuis plusieurs semaines j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je t'aime. »

Tout en parlant, Kain n'avait pas regardé Aidô. Il s'était contenté de regarder le mur. Maintenant qu'il avait tout dit, il était certain que son cousin ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole. Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une main saisir son poigné. Il se retourna et pour la première fois depuis sa révélation, regarda son cousin. Celui-ci évitait son regard mais ses joues étaient colorées de rouge, si bien qu'elles pouvaient rivaliser avec son nez.

« Hanabusa ? »

Kain ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cousin l'avait retenu. Après ce qu'il lui avait révélé, il aurait dû l'ignorer ou encore le haïr. Pourtant celui-ci rougit encore plus à la mention de son prénom. Puis il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux de son cousin.

« Akatsuki…je…Moi aussi je t'aime. » chuchota le blond.

Kain était abasourdi. Son cousin l'aimait ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, les joues cramoisies et le regard de nouveau fuyant de son cousin le confirmaient. Il sourit tendrement devant la soudaine timidité de son cousin. Cela lui ressemblait peu et pourtant… Kain arrêta le fil de ses pensées pour se pencher sur son cousin. Il lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent celle du plus jeune. Puis Aidô fit le dernier pas. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. La langue de Kain caressa les lèvres de son cousin, demandant l'accès à la bouche. L'accès enfin autorisé, la langue mutine chercha sa jumelle pour entamer un ballet bien connu des amoureux. Malheureusement le baiser ne dura pas longtemps car Aidô ne pouvait pas respirer à cause de son rhume. Il fut obligé de se moucher pour dégager une nouvelle fois son nez.

« Pas très élégant hein ? » murmura le blond gêné.

« Peu importe. Je t'aime, même avec ton nez rouge. »

Hanabusa fut encore plus embarrassé. Il avait envie de se cacher sous ses draps. Cependant, Kain ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'embrassa et le fit basculer sur le lit.

_****** A&H ******_

**_3 jours plus tard : _**

Hanabusa était complètement guéri. Il n'avait plus besoin de se moucher X fois dans la journée. C'était un vrai bonheur pour lui car il n'avait plus son horrible nez rouge. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de sa chambre et retourner en classe. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber quand Kain se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il sourit en voyant Hanabusa collé contre lui. Il resserra sa prise sur les hanches du blond et l'embrassa tendrement pour le réveiller. Aidô sourit en ouvrant les yeux. Il adorait se réveiller dans les bras de son cousin.

« 'lut » répondit le blond encore à moitié endormi.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un doux baiser. Puis Kain se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hanabusa resta couché et respira l'odeur des draps. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de son amant dessus, ayant récupéré son odorat perdu pendant son rhume. Il s'était de nouveau endormi quand son cousin le réveilla pour se préparer à aller en cours. Pendant que le blond se préparait, Kain se mit à réfléchir. Ils allaient devoir annoncer leur relation aux autres. Seule Ruka était au courant, Akatsuki l'ayant remercié le lendemain. Elle avait était si heureuse quand il le lui avait annoncé. Il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir comme meilleure amie ! Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas son cousin se faufiler dans son dos. Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une bouche avide déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou. Abandonnant ses réflexions il se retourna et embrassa passionnément son amant.

Pendant le baiser, Aidô songea à ce que lui avait dit Kain. Celui-ci lui avait tout raconté. S'il n'avait pas eu le rhume, Kain ne se serait pas confié à Ruka, celle-ci n'aurait donc pas pu le forcer à avouer ses sentiments.

Avant de se laisser emporter par le baiser passionné de son cousin, Aidô se dit que finalement, le rhume ce n'était pas si mal !

_**Fin.**_

_(1) : Allusion à Rodolphe, le renne au nez rouge du père Noël._

_En espérant que vous avez aimé. Laissez une petite review, ça ne vous coûte rien et ça fait plaisir. A bientôt tout le monde !_

_Engelly_


End file.
